You Will Do a Favor for Me
Log Title: You Will Do a Favor for Me Characters: Mixmaster, Starscream Location: Decepticon Headquarters - Polyhex Date: December 03, 2012 Players: BZero (Mixmaster), StarscreamF15 (Starscream) TP: Dweller TP Summary: Mixmaster recovers from his ordeal. Category:2012 Category:Logs Category:Dweller TP As logged by Mixmaster - Monday, December 03, 2012, 8:32 PM Decepticon Headquarters - Polyhex - Equatorial Cybertron :Darkmount is a fortress on Cybertron, the capital of Decepticon-controlled Polyhex. For a period of time during the Great War it was the seat of power for Lord Straxus, who fed dissenters to the smelting pool, a cauldron of magma which sat menacingly in Darkmount's shadow. The smelting pool empties through ducts into a canyon which Darkmount overlooks. Darkmount is currently controlled by Cyclonus. Mixmaster is in the medbay of Decepticon headquarters, recovering from his ordeal. Starscream is sitting there keeping an optic on his patient and listening to the battle outside. He contacts a small squadron of Seekers nearby and puts them on alert status. Its killing him that he's not out there fighting to defend Polyhex but he's not going to give in to Cyclonus. He wasn't expecting the purple mech to be this stubborn though. Starscream gets up suddenly and check on Mixmaster, "Where's the rest of the Constructicons?" he asks hoping to bring the mech back online. Mixmaster's optics flash to their normal red color, and he partially sits up. Starscream looks at him, "Yes, I saved your life, Constructicon -- now where is the rest of your team?" Mixmaster tries to figure out what's going on and where he is. "Uh, I couldn't find them." Starscream runs some scans on him and checks the readings. "That's a good thing obviously." he says dryly, "Where were they last?" Mixmaster cackles, "Scrapper and a few of the others were in Antarctica, trying to recover what was left of our operations there. Some of the components we used to melt the icecaps are nearly irreplaceable." "I need you to contact them all and order them to come here ... and then..." Starscream turns and grabs a syringe off the table. After a moment of adjusting some settings on it he turns back to the Constructicon. "I need Devastator -- but you are the problem right now in your present condition. I can fix that..." he reaches for Mixmaster's arm to open an access panel. Mixmaster says, "I... I did find Bonecrusher... I think I infected him." Starscream pauses right before he was about to inject Primus knows what into the Construciton's systems. "What? Where did you last see him?" Mixmaster cackles, "Trypticon, I think." Starscream flicks a wing and opens his comm. <> Air Commander Starscream says, "Attention to those in Trypticon; find Bonecrusher. He may be somewhere in the base. He is infected, approach with caution. Subdue him and report back to me!" "I remember running into him in a hallway, and spraying him with the nano-virus to turn him." Mixmaster sounds both sickened and worried. Starscream acknowledges Mixmaster's comment and opens his comm again. <> Air Commander Starscream says angrily, "Someone answer me NOW!" The first thing that pops into his mind is that Trypticon has been overrun with infected mechs. <> Floodlight says, "I... I'll do what I can. We will. We'll look." <> Valour cuts in crisply, "We'll do a complete scan of the city. If he's here, we'll find and detain him." <> Air Commander Starscream says, ""Valour! You are in charge. Find him and bring him to Darkmount." <> Valour replies, "It will be done." Starscream sets the syringe down and looks at Mixmaster, "If you did infect him, he will be cured and then... you will do a favor for me." he walks back over to his chair and sits down. But he doesn't look happy, he looks concerned. He can hear the fight waging on outside. Polyhex can not fall, his brother is out there in the middle of it but slag it, no, Cyclnus must ask for assistance. <> Air Commander Starscream says, "Excellent Valour. I know I can count on you." Mixmaster cackles, "Of course. What do you need?" Starscream looks at Mixmaster, "Devastator." he says simply. Mixmaster cackles, "I... you'll have to ask Hook and Scrapper about that." Starscream smirks, "It takes all of you to form Devastator, you owe me, and soon Bonecrusher will owe me -- see I'm here taking care of you when I should be out there defending Polyhex. To make up for lost time, I need Devastator." <> Valour replies, "Thank you, sir." "I.. will do what I can to convince them it's necessary. Do you need them to defend Polyhex?" Mixmaster sits up the rest of the way, checking his joints and gently prodding his newly-repaired armor. Starscream says, "I'm allowing you one chance to convince them and if that fails I will order it. And yes, I need Devastator to fix Cyclonus' blundering that may very well cost me Polyhex." Mixmaster nods, and stands. "Very well. I'll contact Hook and Scrapper immediately, and make preparations so we'll be ready once Bonecrusher is apprehended and cured." He pauses a moment, and then adds, "Thank you, sir." Starscream is surprised at the last comment and looks at him curiously, "Thank me? For what?" Mixmaster says, "Saving me. Curing me." Starscream smiles slightly. "It is not often that I can show my expertise in the field of repair and systems invasions... it was enjoyable." and he thinks to himself so will his payment for what he did too. And its another thing to counter when Cyclonus starts his railing on the SoC for not being some lackey on the battlefield as he wants. He knows how much Megatron values Devastator. Not that he wants the Tyrant to return, no. But that mech has a habit of always coming back right when you think he wont. So if nothing else, the Air Commander has to keep all his bases covered. Mixmaster checks over his systems again. "You have some skill. Almost on par with one of us." Mixmaster seems to think that's some sort of compliment. Starscream raises an optic ridge and says rather snidely, "Well, thanks for your assessment on my skill..." he makes a rather disgusted venting of some air through his intakes to punctuate what he just said. <> Air Commander Starscream says, "Valour, report" Mixmaster cackles, "No problem, Commander!" Starscream raises the other optic ridge and for a split second a murderous look crosses his face but then he forces it back to a more neutral expression. Must play nice with whatever part Mixmaster is for the gestalt...pfft Mixmaster steps aside and starts making radio contact with the others. Starscream runs another scan on Mixmaster as he's contacting the rest of his team. He's not doing too bad but really this mech should be resting and not joined into a gestalt and fighting. He's going to need the juice SS has planned on injecting in him for sure. Mixmaster doesn't react to the scan, focusing on his conversation. Starscream makes some new adjustments on the syringe and waits for Valour to reply. <> Aerospace XO Valour says, "City scan is almost complete -- he's not here. We're expanding the search to the surrounding area. If he's anywhere near Decepticon City, we'll find him." <> Air Commander Starscream says, ""I know you will, Valour. I await your success." Mixmaster looks back at Starscream. "I've talked to Scrapper and Hook. Scrapper thanks you for curing me, and has pledged Devastator to your service. He is gathering the other Constructicons now." Starscream smiles, "Excellent. Did they give an ETA?" Mixmaster cackles, "Er, no. It depends on how quickly they can retrieve Scavenger. They'd left him in Antarctica." Starscream would roll his optics if he could *that's Windshears talent there* and snaps open his comm. Then he closes it again. He doesn't want Cyclonus to know what he's doing. Its bad enough he may have an idea from what has been said already on the chan. "Radio Hook and tell him to sent Astrotrain to the Antarctica and being him back by force if necessary." "Uh, .... yessir." Mixmaster doesn't argue, and just passes along the message. Starscream gives a vague acknowledgement to Mixmasters comment. <> Air Commander Starscream says, ""Cyclonus, status? Has Windshear arrived yet?" Mixmaster waits for Scrapper's response, and nods, as if Scrapper can see him. <> Cybertron CO Cyclonus says, "I don't see him out here." <> Aerospace XO Valour says, "I will not fail you, sir." Starscream takes a moment to ponder both replies. One is good and the other is not. He stands from the chair suddenly. "Mixmaster, stay here." he orders and walks out. Mixmaster nods in recognition of the order. "Yes, sir," he cackles. Starscream sends a radio transmission. He then comes back in quickly, "Stay in this room, wait for the rest of your team. When they arrive radio me -- radio not open channel, understand?" he grabs the syringe and with a slight smirk hands it to Mixmaster, "You will need this... I trust you will take it. Be ready to move out when they arrive." he turns and heads out and you can hear him radioing some Seekers nearby. Mixmaster nods again. "Yessir!" He scans the syringe with interest. "Oh, joy! This is the good stuff! I'll mix up a batch for the other Constructicons!" He kneels and reforms into a mixtruck. He immediately activates his drum, adding and mixing chemicals as he hums happily to himself. Starscream frowns slightly as he hears Mixmaster transform and his drum start but he dismisses it and heads out to assist Windshear.